The Theory of Evolution
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Teddy sees that evolution can be applied to abstract concepts instead of just limiting it to plants and animals. SLASH WARNINGS.  Teddy/Neville PRE-SLASH!


**Title**: The Theory of Evolution

**Author**: Mairi Nathaira

**Rating**: PG-13

**Category**: EWE, AU/AR, Humour, Drama, Pre-Slash, Post-War

**Notes**: Written for HP Next Gen Fest 2011. Many thanks to Ayla Pascal, Luvscharlie, Songquake, Caroline Lamb, and Katmarajade for making this fic workable. Not to mention, Ayla Pascal and Songquake are the best betas ever!

**Summary**: Teddy sees that evolution can be applied to abstract concepts instead of just limiting it to plants and animals.

**Pairing**: Neville Longbottom/Teddy Lupin and brief mentions of Neville Longbottom/OMC.

**Warnings**: Slash, Cross-gen

**Dedications**: None

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them, despite the fact I wish I could own SS, RL, and SB. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.

**Feedback**: All comments and criticisms are welcomed there. If it's flame then don't bother for I will put them in my trashcan or blog about it and laugh at you.

* * *

><p><em>The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.<em> — Carl Jung

* * *

><p>Teddy remembered the first time he met Neville. That was his earliest and most vivid memory from childhood. He was playing at Harry's place, and they were drawing and finger-painting in the sitting room. It was a messy activity, but Teddy loved it since he enjoyed the cool feel of the wet paint on his fingers and the colours he could combine to make what his grandmamma would call a "repursibe brown". He didn't think it was "repursibe" at all. He found it appealing since it matched his natural hair colour.<p>

He'd been in the middle of trying to paint an orange cat — just like "Cookshrank" — when the Floo activated and out popped a man Teddy had never seen before.

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, standing up to greet their visitor. "What brings you here, today?"

The man called Neville was taller and broader than Harry. He had a friendly face, a slightly crooked smile, and eyes that twinkled. Teddy wasn't sure what colour Neville's hair was; to his eyes, it was either yellow or brown. Teddy watched with wide eyes as Neville dusted himself off with his large hands. He could plainly see dirt under Neville's fingernails, and that surprised him since he thought most grown-ups didn't play with dirt.

When Neville talked, his voice sounded very deep, one that made Teddy feel like he was eating delicious chocolates. "I stopped by — I know I'm overdue for our regular visit." The warm brown eyes turned to look at him, and Teddy stared back without a sound. "Is this Teddy?"

Harry nodded. "He's with me today because Andromeda had to do stuff. Teddy? This is Neville Longbottom, one of my good friends from school."

Teddy still didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say.

A gentle smile came over Neville's face, and Teddy watched him crouch down until their eyes were level. "Hey, there. I see you're painting. Can you tell me about your picture?"

"It's Cookshrank. It's Herminny's cat," Teddy answered in a soft voice.

"Wow! It's very good. Very colourful."

Teddy smiled a bit as his large eyes stared questioningly at Neville's hands. "Um . . . Mr Longbutton?"

"Neville. Just call me Neville."

"Okay, 'Nebul', why's your hands dirty?'

"Teddy," Harry interjected. "That's not a polite thing to ask."

"But . . . "

"It's okay, Harry. He's just a kid." Neville laughed. It was a soft laugh, and it sounded happy. One of Neville's hands reached out to pat Teddy on his shoulder. "It's dirty because I work with plants. I like Herbology."

"'Herbogey'? What's that?"

"It means I like to study plants and make them grow."

"Really? Like flowers? Trees?" Teddy thought that was really cool. "That means you play with dirt?"

"Yep, I play with dirt." Neville's smile revealed his crooked teeth, and Teddy found them funny looking.

"Can I play with Herbogey, too?"

Neville and Harry laughed. "Sure," Neville said. "I'll show you my personal greenhouse one day."

"Okay!"

Teddy decided that Neville was someone fun and different. He wasn't as outgoing or funny as Ron or George, nor cool and beautiful like Bill or Fleur, but he thought Neville was super-nice and friendly for a grown-up. Plus, Neville played with dirt. That alone was good enough for him.

He wished all grown-ups weren't so picky about playing with dirt.

* * *

><p>"Grandmamma? How come Charlie has a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?" Teddy wriggled a loose tooth as he watched his grandmother turn an interesting shade of red. It was quite an impressive sight, considering how she lacked any Metamorphmagus skills.<p>

"Teddy Remus Lupin! What kind of a question is that?"

His friends told him to always smile innocently with big puppy eyes to avoid trouble with grown-ups. Teddy felt like he ought to give that a try. He had a feeling he'd just bungled up, so he widened his eyes and answered in a child-like voice, "I just wanted to know why he's got a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. I thought it was normal for boys to have girlfriends. Not boyfriends."

"Well . . . some men like men and some women like women. Love . . . love isn't something one can be judgmental about. As long as the people themselves are kind and caring individuals, it doesn't matter who they love."

Teddy thought about her answer. He thought about the people he loved himself, but he figured that there were different, more grown-up kinds of love. "So it's a choice people make?"

"Yes, dear. We all have the right to love who we want."

He glanced at a plant, and he was reminded of something. "Does that mean Neville's the same way?"

"Same way? Oh, you mean like Charlie?"

Teddy nodded.

"Well, yes, I suppose . . . but Teddy, it's really none of your business. Don't go around poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Andromeda said in a firm voice. "Now, let's go practise your penmanship! I will not have a grandson who writes poorly."

"Yes, Grandmamma."

As he practised on improving his handwriting, Teddy daydreamed about Neville. He was slowly finding out that Neville was an interesting man. He'd heard stories about Harry and his friends' adventures in their seventh year. He'd also heard stories about Neville's bravery as he fought the bad wizards and witches in Hogwarts. Neville had acted quite headstrong and determined, and Teddy thought it didn't quite fit what he knew of Neville right now.

The Neville he knew right now was kind and gentle, always friendly and polite, and Teddy enjoyed talking to him about the different kinds of plants. He'd visited Neville's personal greenhouse several times now, and he'd watched Neville bent over a pot to take care of a flower, his hands and arms all black and brown from the dirt as he worked with a happy smile. Teddy really was having a hard time imagining Neville fighting the bad guys.

But all that didn't matter to Teddy. He knew Neville was a good person, and that was what counted.

* * *

><p>Teddy looked at the crowded platform, where he could hear the chattering and shouts of excitement from the students and their guardians. He clutched his grandmamma's hand and Harry's hand tightly. He knew he should be excited that he was finally going to Hogwarts, but he felt fear and nervousness surging through him instead.<p>

He looked at the trunk Harry was levitating. It had all his new textbooks; he'd already flipped through them, and the scent of new books had wafted to his nose, encouraging him to get a head start in reading. There were new parchments, quills, and inks for him. He'd stuffed his "Hairy Teddy" in there along with some sweets, his potions equipment, and some new robes. In Grandmamma's other hand, she carried a cage with a beautiful tawny owl Teddy had named "Amber". He was ready for Hogwarts with all his new stuff, but he didn't want to leave home.

He mainly didn't want to leave his grandmamma and Harry, but he knew he had to go to Hogwarts. He just wished he didn't have to board there, but that was the way things were so he had go with the system. Tears were in the back of Teddy's eyes, and he blinked hard to keep them from coming out. He didn't want to cry. He was going to Hogwarts now, and Hogwarts boys did not cry in public places.

However, when Grandmamma hugged him tightly, he buried his face in her chest, and a few tears came out against his will. He sniffled loudly, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and mumbled, "I don't want to go."

"Oh, Teddy, it will be fine. You'll love it there, and we'll write to each other. You'll make new friends and have the time of your life," Grandmamma soothed him.

Teddy wasn't convinced. He wanted to study at home like he'd been doing before. Why did he have to go away?

Still hugging his grandmamma, he felt a large hand ruffling his hair, which was in a sombre shade of blue at the moment. "Teddy, don't you remember all the stories I told you about Hogwarts? The ghosts? The moving portraits? The way to sneak into the kitchen to meet the house elves and grab some extra food?"

Teddy did remember. He did want to see all of the fascinating stuff Harry and Grandmamma had told him, but he just wasn't ready to leave home yet.

"Plus, don't forget. Neville will be there. If you ever have any problems, you can go to him," Harry reminded him.

Neville? Teddy completely forgot about Neville being a professor at Hogwarts. He knew Neville worked there, but Teddy didn't associate Neville as "Professor Longbottom". He only considered him as "Neville". But now that he remembered this little fact, he gave Harry and Grandmamma a brave smile. "Okay, but if I really don't like it there, will you come get me . . . ?"

"I doubt that'll happen, but yes, if you really want to leave, we'll come get you," Grandmamma promised.

When Harry gave him a big hug, he said, "Say hi to Hagrid for me, okay? And don't worry so much. You'll enjoy Hogwarts."

With one more round of hugs, Teddy trudged onto the train. He found an empty compartment, but it didn't stay empty that long. He was joined by a hyper girl, named Helena Kensington, who was a cousin of Mr Finnigan, and a friendly young boy named Jacob Goldstein. They were both first years like Teddy, and it wasn't long before the three of them began to talk and converse like they'd been friends for years.

Eventually, they reached their destination, and he heard Hagrid's loud voice calling all the first years towards him. After relaying the message to Hagrid from Harry, Teddy got in a boat with his new friends. Harry had told him about the Giant Squid, and even though he didn't really want to run into the beast, he still kept out an eye for any signs of it.

Professor Vector, the deputy headmistress, greeted them in the castle, and she led them into the Great Hall.

Once again, nervousness came fluttering into his stomach as Teddy sensed thousands of eyes watching him. All the first years were silent, including Helena and Jacob, and they all stood in a line to go through the Sorting. Even though Teddy had heard plenty of stories about the Sorting Hat, it still tickled him to hear it actually sing.

The first student, a girl by the name of Victoria Adams went first. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and Teddy waited a minute before it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

As he waited for his turn, he wondered which house he would be put in. Would he go to Gryffindor like his father or Harry? Or would his mother's house fit him more? Would he be sorted into Slytherin like his grandmamma? There was also Ravenclaw. Teddy really wasn't sure where he'd end up.

Jacob went to Gryffindor, and Helena ended up in Slytherin. He waited and waited until Professor Vector finally said, "Lupin, Teddy!" Taking small steps to the stool, he sat on it. He ignored the stares as he tried to keep his hair brown instead of red. He didn't want the whole world to see that he was embarrassed by all of this. He glanced up at the Head Table, and there he saw Neville smiling at him. It was an encouraging smile, making Teddy feeling a bit better. Before he could force a smile back, the hat came on him, and he nearly jumped at the voice he heard in his head.

"Well, well. A Lupin and a Tonks! I would have never guessed . . . but let's see. I see you have a bit of everything going for you. Brave, yes. Hardworking, intelligent, ambitious . . . it's not often I meet a first year like you, Teddy Lupin. Which house should I put you in . . . "

_I . . . I want to be in . . . the house where I can make people be proud of me._ Teddy wasn't sure why he suddenly thought that, but it was true. He did want to make his grandmamma and Harry and Neville all proud of him. And he wanted to make his parents proud of him, too, wherever they were right now.

"I see . . . if that's how you feel then I think you will do excellently in . . . SLYTHERIN!"

A Slytherin. He was now a Slytherin. Teddy slipped the hat off, and he nearly stumbled over to the Slytherin table, where he was greeted by a happy Helena, who scooted over to give him a spot. As she chattered on how it was a shame that Jacob hadn't joined them in the same house, Teddy dazedly stared at the rest of his new housemates. Some of them looked aloof and scary. Some looked as if they just didn't care about what was happening around them as they conversed to themselves. Teddy felt strange inside. Was this really his house? Was he really suited for this?

He looked up, feeling someone's eyes on him. He met Neville's dark brown eyes. They were kind and gentle, and Teddy knew that he had Neville's approval and support for his Sorting. He remembered what his grandmamma and Harry told him. It didn't matter what house he was in. No house was better than the other. In Neville's eyes he saw that same message, and he grew more confident with his house placement.

His nervousness disappeared, and he began to see that being at Hogwarts was going to be fun. Teddy did not regret coming here at all. He would make the best of it.

* * *

><p>"Good morning. I am Professor Longbottom, and I want to welcome you all to my class."<p>

Teddy stared at Neville in awe. This Neville was different from the Neville he was used to. Then again, Neville had always been more of a good family friend than a direct authority figure. Whenever they'd been together, it was always to play in the greenhouse or to have dinner with Harry. He'd never seen Neville in his professor mode, and now he finally saw Neville in action.

"In my class," Neville continued, "I expect you all to be attentive and on good behaviour. I will not tolerate anyone misbehaving. I have no qualms about giving out detentions or deducting house points. However, I will try to make this subject fun for you all. If you ever have any questions, do ask. The only stupid question is the one that's never asked. So please, ask questions!"

Standing, Neville had a good, sturdy look about him. His back was straight, and his shoulders were broad. His eyes, while still looking gentle, had a firm look about them, and his mouth was set in a pleasant but no-nonsense smile. It was a strange contrast, but it was very effective. He watched Neville give two students — both were whispering — a fixed stare, and they quieted down without him ever telling them to do or raising his voice. In fact, Teddy noted that Neville never yelled. If Neville ever turned upset, his voice would change in its inflection, and Teddy could hear the disappointment underlying his deep voice

As each day passed, whenever Teddy had Herbology, his respect for Neville grew. Neville was very fair and firm, but he always acted in such a gentle manner that nobody would dare try to disappoint him. Teddy really liked that in Neville, and Neville quickly became his favourite professor after Professor Nott — who was the Head of his House and the Arithmancy professor.

One day he had been outside by the lake, enjoying the autumn breeze, reading at the docks, and again trying to catch a glimpse of the elusive Giant Squid. He had no luck, though, and he was on his way back into the castle when he bumped into Neville.

"Hello, Teddy! What are you up to?" Neville asked cheerfully.

"Oh, Nev– I mean, er, Professor Longbottom. I was just reading outside." This was the first time he had the chance to talk to Neville outside of class, and he had almost called him "Neville", which was what he'd always called him before.

"I see. Good book?"

Teddy nodded as they stopped outside the main entrance. Now that he was alone with Neville, he had no idea what to say. Their relationship had changed somehow since he started at Hogwarts; they were now in the student and teacher relationship. Teddy wasn't sure if he liked that or not. It wasn't bad per se, but it was awkward. As much as he liked Neville as a teacher, he also missed their easygoing friendship they had before he started school.

"It seems like you're really enjoying Hogwarts. I've heard that you're doing well in your other classes and I see you've made new friends."

Teddy nodded eagerly, glad that there was something to talk about. "Yes! I love it here, and I really like the whole castle. It's such a wonderful place, and I do like my new friends." He and Helena were great friends now, and they were both still friends with Jacob despite their different houses. Whenever they could, the three of them would study together in the library or spend time exploring the castle and visiting the kitchen for a snack.

"That's great to hear. If you ever have any problems or want to talk about anything bothering you, do stop by my office or my personal greenhouse, okay?"

"All right, Professor. Thank you."

Neville opened the door to the castle, and he turned and gave Teddy a big smile. "Also, whenever we're alone, you can just call me 'Neville'. Just don't call me that in class, or I will assign a week's worth of detention with Mr Filch."

Teddy grinned. "I won't call you that in class."

"Have a pleasant day, Mr Lupin."

"You, too, Professor."

* * *

><p>There were plenty of things for Teddy to learn at Hogwarts. He was taught all about the wizarding subjects — some more fun than others. He discovered that he enjoyed Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration the best, while he detested History of Magic and Astronomy. Also in his studies, he enjoyed doing the practical lessons more than listening to the theories in lectures.<p>

Aside from school, he learned much about his social life, too. He was slowly finding that not all Slytherins were aloof and scary as he had thought on his first day here. He realised here and there that not everyone would be friends with him, and that was fine with him. He'd always preferred having small groups of friends, and he was happy with Helena and Jacob. And even though he had one unique skill that not many had, he didn't want to use it all the time and appear like he was bragging. Though, depending on his mood and stress level, it was a bit harder to control his hair or eyes from changing colours when he least expected.

Lastly, Teddy learned, in the beginning of his second year, that there were different kinds of respect. Especially with his professors. He respected most of his professors and listened to them — even if Binns was a boring ghost — and he liked all of them. He valued Professor Nott, his Head of House, and he knew that Professor Nott always had his door opened for the Slytherins if they ever had any problems that needed to be addressed. However, he noticed that he respected Professor Nott differently from Neville. With Neville, he wanted to go talk and get to know him. With Neville, he felt comfortable to the point where he could talk to him about his personal problems; with Professor Nott, he only could talk about school-related topics.

That was why, one day when he struggled with a personal problem of his, he sought out Neville instead of Professor Nott. Yet even though Neville had told him that he was welcome to visit whenever, Teddy still felt a bit jumpy when he knocked on Neville's personal office door.

"Come in." Teddy opened the door and entered with his hands behind his back. Neville's office was a nice, cosy room; sunlight streaming inside gave it a warm and inviting feel. The earthy colours Neville had picked out for his curtains, carpeting, and furniture was a nice change from the rich and high-class office Professor Nott kept. Then there were the various flowers and plants Neville had all over the room. He saw a bonsai tree in the corner, and he remembered the time Neville had shown him how to take care of it. Teddy hoped to keep a bonsai tree of his own one day.

Teddy walked closer to the front of Neville's desk. It was a large desk, and it was covered with papers. He looked at Neville who, with a quill in one hand and an essay in another, appeared quite occupied. Teddy had a feeling he'd come at bad time. "I . . . are you busy?" Teddy asked, his foot scuffing up the carpet.

"Oh, no! This is my last essay, and then I'll be done . . . although the mess here probably makes it look like I have more to go . . . do excuse it. I kind of like having my desk all covered up with papers," Neville explained cheerfully. He set the parchment and the quill down and gave Teddy his full attention. He gestured at the chair that was next to Teddy. "Have a seat. What can I do for you? Oh, would you like some tea and biscuits?"

After getting his own cup of steaming tea, Teddy took a sip and nibbled on a biscuit. "I . . . I need some advice."

"Oh?" Neville's brown eyes twinkled, and he lifted one dark blond eyebrow. For a few seconds, that eyebrow distracted Teddy. It wasn't elegant and thin like Professor Nott's or bushy and wild like Hagrid's, but it was in between and nicely-shaped. Teddy didn't think Neville would cast an eyebrow shaping spell like his grandmamma did, so those brows had to be natural. He decided he'd try to transform his just like that later when he was alone in the loo.

"Grandmamma's birthday's coming up. I want to get her a special gift, but I don't have a clue on what to get her."

"Well," Neville said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands together, "what did you get her before?"

"Usually a card with a drawing or something, but I want to do something different this year . . . " Teddy explained. "I'm coming up with a blank on what I could get her."

"What are some things she likes?"

"She likes tea, flowers, books, and sewing, but those aren't anything special for me to get her," Teddy listed, staring at the teacup in his hand.

"Teddy? Anything you get her will be special since it's from you."

"I know . . . but I want to do more." Teddy wasn't sure how to explain it, but he really wanted to get her something extraordinary. "I was hoping you could give me a better advice than Helena and Jacob did. Helena told me to get her a subscription to _Witch Weekly_, and Jacob suggested I get her a bunch of sweets I can nab from her later."

"Hm." Neville pondered after he laughed at Teddy's story. "When is her birthday?"

"In about a month."

"Why don't you try to make a handcrafted gift? You can personalise it to her liking, and since you made it yourself, it will really make her happy."

Handcrafted? Like what? It wasn't like he knew how to sew or anything. "I don't know how to do that kind of thing. I can't sew or knit."

"Do you know Luna Lovegood-Scamander?" Teddy nodded. Since she was friends with Harry and Neville, Teddy knew of her slightly. "She's really good at making all sorts of stuff. Maybe she could show you how to make a bookmark or something? You could also learn a stasis charm that will freeze your grandmother's favourite flower into staying in its beautiful state forever, and you could add to the bookmark. Those are some suggestions."

Teddy thought about it. It wasn't something grand like he was originally thinking, but it was a great idea that would allow him to make a unique gift for his grandmamma, and it would be special since he made it personally. "That's a good idea," Teddy spoke with a smile. "But I don't know Ms Lovegood-Scamander well enough to contact her . . . "

"Then allow me. I'll contact her. She'll love to teach you all her neat tricks, and plus, you will be a new audience for her. She'll love to talk about the Nargles with you."

"Nargles?"

Neville smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

Intrigued as he was by Neville's vagueness, Teddy was happier with the fact that he finally had an idea for his grandmamma's birthday present. Joyfully, he drank and ate more of his tea and biscuit, and he said, "Thanks, Neville."

Neville's deep voice answered, "You're welcome," and the rest of the afternoon passed by pleasantly as Neville and Teddy talked about Hogwarts and Herbology.

* * *

><p>"I hear you're having some problems in your DADA class," Neville said, placing a teacup and a saucer in front of Teddy.<p>

Teddy came to have his weekly Saturday afternoon tea with Neville. Somehow, ever since that time when he went to talk to Neville about his grandmamma's birthday present dilemma, they both made this get-together a weekly ritual. Teddy enjoyed their weekly meeting, but today, he wasn't in a good mood and he scowled when Neville mentioned "DADA".

"It's that Boggart! I . . . I hate that thing!" Teddy exclaimed. He really did detest that creature, and he hated how its main purpose was to scare individuals by revealing their deepest fears out in the open like that. His deepest fear was loneliness, and although the Boggart would transform into this ball of darkness, and although he could see that it puzzled his schoolmates, he didn't want them to know what his real fear was. Even though it was rather humorous to see his friend's deepest fear — Helena was afraid of some weird looking people with white make-up on their faces, giant noses, weirdly painted mouths, colourful curly hairs, and these bizarre, puffy, polka-dot outfits — he still didn't want to display his vulnerabilities.

"I don't blame you. I didn't really enjoy those either, but your father turned our Boggart class into a fun one . . . at least for me."

Teddy brightened at the mention of his father. Harry had told him stories about his father as a professor, but Neville never mentioned about his experiences with his father. And since Neville never talked about it before, Teddy had almost forgotten the fact that Neville was a student of his father's.

"Will you tell me about that class? Harry had already told me, but . . . I'd like to hear it from your perspective. And how come you've never talked about my father before?" Teddy didn't mean to sound so curious and invasive, but he wanted to hear about his father. His grandmamma had plenty of stories to tell about his mother, but aside from Harry, there weren't a lot of people he could talk with about his father.

Neville laughed lightly. "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

With his face and his hair turning red, Teddy stammered, "I, er, that is . . . "

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just joking." Neville sipped on his tea before continuing. "Your father, as I'm sure Harry had told you, was a wonderful professor. Patient and kind, he allowed me to grow at my own pace, and he never once made me feel like I was a failure. I almost want to say, he's probably the first adult who really instilled any confidence in me."

Teddy listened to the Boggart story. He'd already heard about that particular class from Harry, but hearing the same story from Neville, it sounded different yet still very familiar.

As he listened and processed this precious bit of information, he realised that his father had left an impact on quite a few people. Sure, his father had only taught at Hogwarts for one year, but he knew, whether it was a day or a decade, single or multiple encounters, one person can leave a lasting impression on someone, leaving a bit of themselves behind.

His father had done that. Teddy felt like his father was more tangible after hearing these stories, and since he heard it from Harry and Neville — the two people he felt most connected to — he understood then that he was not alone, and he should never fear loneliness.

His father had given Harry and Neville confidence. Now, it was his turn. Indirectly, he received confidence from his father through Neville, and he'd tackle that bloody Boggart now!

"I can see you're ready to challenge that Boggart. Shall we do that?" Neville asked, smiling as he stood up.

Teddy grinned. "Ready. Oh, and Neville? Thank you."

He didn't have to clarify on what he was thanking Neville for. Neville already knew.

* * *

><p>Teddy grumbled and glared at the blank parchment, wishing he could burn it up with his eyes. He couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment, especially not an essay; all he could think about was his latest argument with his grandmamma.<p>

Behind him, he heard Neville shuffling about, seeing to his plants. It wasn't a Saturday; Teddy only came here today to work on his dreaded Muggle Studies essay, wanting a quiet place with no distraction. Yet he was too high-strung to get the words out.

He startled when he heard Neville ask, "All right there, Teddy?"

Teddy grunted, watching the ink from his quill drip onto the clean parchment, wondering if he could at least train his eyes to do telekinesis and draw an unflattering image of his grandmamma. He decided against that idea. Knowing her psychic abilities, she'd find out and chew his ears out since she was obviously part-Harpy. Or at least distantly related to one.

He looked up when Neville sat across from him, who said lightly, "Sorry, but I don't speak or understand cave-man language. Care to speak in English? Or maybe Welsh? I know a bit."

Teddy bit his tongue. It really wouldn't be wise to tell a professor — no matter how close they are — to bugger off. He thought for a minute before he asked, "How come you stopped being an Auror?"

Neville blinked before he said, "It just wasn't for me. I've always preferred Herbology."

"If you've always preferred Herbology, why'd you become an Auror?"

"To be honest, I wanted to still try it. It was something my parents did. I wanted to try it and see if I could feel closer to them. And Gran, who raised me, had this idea that I'd be like my father, her only son."

It was Teddy's turn to blink. "That's it!" he blurted. "That's the same thing Grandmamma's pushing me into! She wants me to be an Auror. She insists that it'll be a good career and it'll let me work with Harry." He looked off to the side, trying to suppress his bitterness. He tried to keep the words from coming out, but they escaped him. What he said next wasn't exactly true, but he was just so frustrated that the words tumbled out. "I think that's all she sees me as. I look more like my mum. I'm a Metamorphmagus like my mum. I like to be a night owl like my mum. Apparently, I am my mum's clone! Grandmamma doesn't see me as _me_. I'm just a male version of Mum!"

Breathing hard, Teddy angrily looked away as tears stung his eyes. He hated to lose his composure, but after days of keeping his feelings bottled up, he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Neville didn't say anything, and Teddy realised then that he probably sounded really immature and bratty. Bowing his head, his fringe covering his eyes, Teddy mumbled, "Sorry."

"No need to apologise," Neville answered calmly.

Teddy looked up then, and he saw something in Neville's face. He didn't see disgust or pity; he saw support and understanding in those brown eyes. "You understand," he said simply.

Neville nodded. "What is it do you want to pursue after Hogwarts? What is it you really want to do?"

"Potions. I . . . I want to study it and be a Potions master."

"Have you ever tried to tell your grandmother what you just told me?"

Teddy shook his head. "I didn't think she'd listen. She's . . . stubborn." He stopped himself in time from saying "an old cow".

"You should do so. Granted, like you said, she'll be stubborn, but she'll come around. Gran did for me. Eventually." Neville grinned. "Just don't do your screaming banshee act, all right? Believe me when I say that older women are not to be messed with. They are quite . . . formidable."

Teddy snorted. "And strange."

"I can't disagree with you on that." Neville laughed and shook his head. "Then again, my grandmother likes to wear vulture hats."

"That's nothing. Mine thinks sauerkraut with liver is tasty. I think she's mad. Those two things are nasty, and that sauerkraut stinks up the whole house when she makes it. I swear, her nose is fully clogged." Teddy sniggered at the green tinge on Neville's face.

Neville coughed. "Well, we'll have to exchange grandmother stories later." He eyed Teddy's parchment. "Is that your Muggle Studies essay?"

"Yeah."

"You better start writing that essay. Now that Luna's the new Muggle Studies professor, the consequences are not pretty if you don't do well on your assignment."

Rolling his eyes, Teddy dryly said, "I don't mind listening to her talking about the Nargles. She does that whenever she helps me with Grandmamma's gifts."

"Oh? That's only like a few hours." Neville's face turned green once more. "Try _ten hours_ and throw in twelve hours of her talking about the Blibbering Humdinger and Crumple-Horned Snorkack to the mix."

Teddy stared at Neville and then quickly looked at the parchment. "Er, I suppose I should concentrate fully on the many uses of a Karaoke machine."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Teddy groaned as he lifted up his blanket to see his morning greeting. This had become a daily occurrence, and he knew this was normal for a boy of his age, but the content of his dreams confused him. Instead of soft and gentle curves, dainty and pretty hands, perky breasts, and a gorgeous female seducing him, he had hard angles, large and callused hands, a flat chest, and a handsome male seducing him.<p>

He wasn't particularly bothered by the fact that it was a faceless bloke invading his sexual fantasies. Then again, he'd never really thought about his sexual orientation that much before. He'd just assumed he liked the ladies; the idea that he'd prefer the gentlemen had never really occurred to him until these dreams appeared almost out of nowhere.

Something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him something. He sensed something familiar about the faceless bloke, but no matter how much he mulled over that pesky implication, he was unable to figure out the faceless bloke's identity.

He needed to talk about this with someone, someone who wasn't an adult and who wouldn't judge him.

He decided to tell Helena first; he was slightly closer to her anyway. He'd tell Jacob later.

He told her at the docks. It was just the two of them enjoying the warm spring sunshine and the flower-scented breeze. He took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm gay."

Helena's gum went flying and landed in the water with a plop. She turned and stared at him as her mouth moved without making a single sound. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Not that I care, but why do you _think_ you're gay. It's either you are or you're not. Or you could be bisexual. If that's the case, your Metamorphmagus skills will come in handy if your next man or woman decides they want to experiment having sex with the opposite gender."

He gave her a horrified look. "How can you say all that with a straight face?"

"It's in my nature." She smirked at him. "Now, don't change the subject. Why do you think you're gay?"

"I . . . I just think I am?" No matter how close they were, he decided to keep his fantasies and dreams a secret only privy to himself.

"Look," she said exasperatedly. "Are you asking me to help find out if you are? Is that what this is about? You want me to plant you a big, wet kiss or something?"

Unsure if she was serious or not, he slowly said, "I guess?"

"Fine, fine."

Before his brain could decipher her response, she grabbed him by his arms, and her grip was extremely strong — not surprising since she was one of the Beaters. As his arms protested against her iron-clad hold, she pulled them together, with her breasts squashing into his own chest. He didn't find them pleasant or soft. When their lips met, her teeth clashed into his, but after that initial bumpiness, they stayed still, hers pressing against his, and he waited for some sort of a spark or a "zing" he secretly read about in his grandmamma's trashy romance novels from her own hidden stash.

He felt nothing. No spark, no zing, absolutely nothing.

They parted, and she grinned. "You didn't like it."

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so–"

"Don't apologise. You don't need to. At least we've established that you don't like kissing girls — or at least me. Are you going to test your gay theory by kissing Jacob? That would actually be a very interesting way to come out to him."

"Helena!" he yelled. "Ew! Just, no! I think he'd punch me if I tried!"

"True. A shame, though. I'd kill to have a picture of you two snogging. That could be my personal wanking material . . . "

He covered his ears and shouted, "Too much information!"

Helena's laugh could be heard all the way to Wales.

* * *

><p>"I have a question," Jacob said, blowing on his hands. "That damn warming spell is not helping."<p>

"That's," Helena said witheringly, "not a question."

Teddy snorted as he watched the people pass by. Many were Hogwarts students enjoying their Hogsmeade weekend, but there were older wizards and witches bustling through the busy town.

Jacob glared. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, but my previous comment goes well with what I'm about to say next. Why, for the love of Merlin, are we people watching out in this freezing weather?"

"There's more to see out here," Helena explained. "While Teddy and I admire the handsome wizards walking around, you can drool over the witches and imagine them propositioning to you. A shame it'll never happen in reality."

"Oi!" Jacob shouted while Helena threw her head back and laughed. "I don't see any wizards coming up to you or Teddy! Teddy, why are you letting her abuse me like this?"

Holding back his own laughter, Teddy held up his hands and backed away. "Don't drag me into this. You and I both know that it's pointless trying to outwit her."

Something caught Teddy's eyes. Ignoring his two best mates bickering as usual, he squinted his eyes, barely making out the two people in the shadows of the dark alleyway. His eyes widened a bit as he watched the two of them in their private snog fest. He could see one of them pressed against the wall; he took in that wizard's strong grip on his partner's hips. The way the two moved against one another appeared so powerful, so needy yet beautiful, that Teddy had to force himself to look away. Yet he couldn't help but feel something off about this, feel like he should know one of those wizards.

Helena and Jacob hadn't noticed anything. They were still arguing with each other, so Teddy walked away from them and he leaned against a wooden fence and dug through his bag of sweets. He picked out a Chocolate Frog and unwrapped it, holding onto the sweet tightly so it wouldn't escape. Just as he took a bite, he saw one of the wizards walk out from the alleyway. He looked at the wizard's back, looked at the familiar dark-brown robes, the slightly shaggy dark-blond hair, and he stilled. The chocolate in his mouth melted, but he couldn't taste anything. He just stared at the wizard's back, feeling something igniting deep inside of him.

"Oh! Hello, Professor Longbottom!" Helena's distinctively loud voice pulled him out from his stupor, and Teddy now stared into Neville's slightly flushed face.

And Teddy knew why Neville's cheeks were pink, he knew why Neville's lips were swollen, and he knew why the back of the robes looked slightly dusty.

He _knew_.

His feelings hidden inside of him intensified. Anger, happiness, sadness, eagerness. They all warred against each other within him. All those times he'd spent with Neville, the advices, the conversations, those dreams . . . he'd somehow fallen for Neville Longbottom.

He was in a daze. He could hear Helena and Jacob talking to Neville. He heard himself telling Neville that he'd just bought some sweets. When Neville walked away, Teddy didn't miss the concerned looks from him. And when Helena and Jacob asked if he was all right, he answered in a monotonous voice.

At the castle, when he was finally alone in his dorms, his mind cleared up a bit. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before his imagination took over. He thought about what it would be like if he'd been the one pushing Neville against that dirty wall, wondered how tight Neville's hands would be on his hips. Those same hands were always gentle and caring towards any plant life. Would there be dirt under the nails? How would Neville's callused hands feel when they touched him?

He thought about the kiss, remembering how that one kiss with Helena left him feeling nothing. Somehow, he just knew that kissing Neville would be different. The "zing" he so craved, he almost could sense it on his own lips. He then pondered on how Neville would taste. Would he taste the tangy flavours of Earl Grey — Neville's favourite tea — or would it be something different? Something spicy? Sweet?

In a joint effort, all of his senses and his mind worked overtime as he fantasised all of this to the point he almost thought Neville was actually in the room with him — kissing, touching, never stopping, and always encouraging.

After hours of lying on his bed, Teddy whispered, "Blimey."

With this huge revelation, he knew that everything had changed for him.

* * *

><p>Their Saturday get-togethers occurred less. Teddy told Neville he was too busy studying for his NEWTs, a perfectly good excuse he used all throughout his seventh year.<p>

Honestly, though, being away from Neville was a blessing and a curse. Teddy hated being away from him, hated that he had to lie and pretend he was too NEWT-obsessed to be in the same room as him. Even his Herbology classes were doing a number on his libido. Every time he saw Neville do something, he wanted to jump him. Just hearing Neville's deep voice and watching those wonderful hands touch a plant in a caressing manner made Teddy instantly aroused.

It wasn't long before Helena and Jacob cornered him at the docks to question his strange behaviours.

"What's the matter with you? I know I always say that we're an odd bunch, but you're acting really weird." Jacob punched Teddy's shoulder, making him wince.

Before he could punch Jacob back or shove him into the lake, Helena announced, "I think I know why. _Ickle Teddy Bear_ is in love."

"That's your theory. My theory is better," Jacob said, cutting Teddy off once more.

"What's your theory? You know I've got the brains, right? You're just too busy fumbling around in Myrtle's bathroom with whatsherface to come up with a good theory. You're just going to say something like 'He needs to get laid'."

"Oi!"

"You know I'm right." Helena smirked before turning her attention to Teddy. "Now, fess up!"

Teddy hesitated. He knew his friends wouldn't judge him, but he wasn't sure if he could tell them yet. He chose to be vague. "You're right, I suppose."

Jacob gave him a wary look. "She is?"

Helena ignored Jacob and gave Teddy a long look. "With who?"

"I don't really want to say right now."

"You're spoiling the fun here. You're supposed to launch onto about the love of your life and how you'd bring them the moon and the stars or something sappy like that." She grimaced. "Never mind. I should know better than to believe in those crap-filled romance novels."

Before Teddy could retort with something witty, Jacob, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, said, "It's Professor Longbottom, isn't it?"

Teddy swallowed loudly, fighting hard to keep his purple hair from changing colours. He could have easily denied his friend's claim and lied. But he found himself unable to deny the truth now that it was out in the open, especially when his two best friends were right in front of him. Closing his eyes tightly, he nodded.

Nobody said anything. Teddy could hear the splashing from the lake, the distant chattering of students, and Fang's barking. There was a breeze, and the pages of his book fluttered under his thumbs. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and forced himself to look at his friends.

He nearly fell off the docks upon seeing their grins.

"We knew it. Or at least we guessed it, but I was the one who thought of Professor Longbottom." Jacob turned towards Helena and gleefully said, "I was right. You owe me now!"

Grumbling, Helena muttered, "For once. I mean, it was kind of obvious, so even you could have picked up on Teddy's sudden mood changes and the changes in his schedules."

Teddy blinked. "You guys were betting on me?"

"Not really. We were just guessing." Helena sat next to Teddy and put an arm around his shoulders. "I have to say, you have good taste. That Professor Longbottom does have some nice arse."

"Please! I respect the bloke. Really, I do, but let's not talk about his or anyone's arse at the moment?" Jacob intervened.

Laughter escaped Teddy's mouth, and he felt tension leaving his body. He should have expected his friends to make a serious situation into a fun one.

Helena rolled her eyes at Jacob's statement. "I'm going to pretend you're invisible. I'll just talk to Teddy. Anyway, Teddy, dear, what are you going to do about your great love for Professor Longbottom?"

"Nothing," Teddy sighed.

"Nothing?" Jacob and Helena said together.

"Yeah, nothing. I mean, I . . . "

"Is it because you don't want to broach that student and teacher relationship thing?" Helena asked.

"No, that's not it . . . "

"Is it because you don't feel like you're — how should I put this . . . oh, sod it. You don't feel like you can confess anything to him until you feel like you're his equal or something?" Jacob questioned seriously.

Helena and Teddy gaped as if Jacob had grown another head and a tail.

"What?" Jacob looked annoyed. "Despite what you two might think, I am not an idiot."

"Ah." Helena snapped her finger with a smile. "You've been reading those psychology books of yours, haven't you? Well, you've always been a bit sex-crazed, so all those Freudian stuff should be a no-brainer for you!"

"Aw, stuff it, Helena!" Jacob gave Teddy his full attention. "Anyway, if that's the case, then the solution is simple! Go out into the real world, live a little, and then when you're ready to conquer Professor Longbottom, go after him."

"Yeah, follow Jacob's plan. I hate to admit it, but it's actually a good one. You need to be wiser and gain more self-confidence to go after a man of Professor Longbottom's calibre. You can do it, Teddy."

"Oh, you two!" Teddy laughed once more and crushed them into a three-way hug. "Thanks. For everything."

"Don't thank us. Thank Professor Scamander. Have you been talking to her lately? She made me and Jacob have a meeting. _A three-hour long meeting_, sprouting about Nargles or something, saying that they've possessed you, and that we need to talk to you." Helena made a face. "We don't take Muggle Studies like you do. Does she go on like that all the time?"

"Well, the last time I met her, my head was in the clouds . . . " Teddy gave them a sheepish look. "Yeah, she tends to ramble, doesn't she?"

"Definitely," Jacob affirmed. "Not that it's a bad thing, I suppose. Her theories were interesting. Strange, but interesting."

"Enough with this love fest between us. Let's talk more on this later. I want to go to Hogsmeade. You two come with me." Helena got up and stretched. "I want some sweets. Race you two!"

She dashed off, with Jacob running after her, shouting that she'd cheated. Teddy ran after them, his book in hand, and he decided he'd just have fun with these two now and think about Neville later. He had time, after all.

* * *

><p>Teddy felt like an idiot.<p>

He watched the closed doors to Neville's office, shifting his feet. He'd stayed there for the last fifteen minutes, wishing he'd brought that letter with him so he could have just easily slipped it under that door.

"I should have just endured Helena's screeching lecture and just went about it my own way," he muttered to himself, thinking back to the conversation he had with his two friends earlier. He and Helena and Jacob were technically no longer Hogwarts students as of this afternoon, but they were spending one final night here before they all separated tomorrow.

Teddy took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He'd told his friends that he had a plan, a simple plan consisting of him confessing his love to Neville. In a letter.

He regretted telling them his plan. Helena had balked at the idea, claiming that it was very impersonal and a coward thing to do. In fact, her exact words were, "I know you and I are the intelligent Slytherins, and we like to tackle stuff seamlessly and quietly, but I know you've got some of that Gryffindor traits in you. Find it, grab their bollocks, and go tell Professor Longbottom in person!"

Even Jacob had agreed with her. Damn him for being so diplomatic about it, too, with his, "She's right, you know. She and I both say go tell him in person. You're the one who wants to send him a love confession on a parchment. That's two against one. Majority rules in this case."

"Traitors, the lot of them!" Teddy continued to mumble to himself.

He groaned, hearing Helena's waspish voice in his brain again. He clearly heard her, "Knock on that door, you idiot! Now!"

Teddy stepped closer to the door, raised his shaking hand, and knocked.

"Come in," Neville's pleasant voice rang out; the deep tone made Teddy's stomach do flip-flops. He realised then that it had been ages since he'd last came to visit Neville, and he wished he hadn't been so stupid to forgo his Saturdays like that. Forcing himself to stay away from Neville had caused Teddy to miss him more.

Teddy entered, and he saw Neville's expression, a mixture of surprise and something else. Expectant? Was Neville expecting him?

Neville's face transformed, displaying his gentle, familiar smile. Standing up, he gestured at the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat. Do you want some tea? Juice?"

This all felt familiar and comforting, but that didn't ease his nervousness at all. Teddy shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pocket before saying, "I'm only here for a bit. I just want to tell you something."

"Oh?" One of Neville's eyebrows quirked up, and Teddy had to clench his fists, preventing one or both of them from reaching out. He couldn't allow his hands to touch Neville. He knew if they touched Neville, they would never stop.

Teddy mentally slapped himself. He had to do this. He wanted to do this, wanting no regrets or having questions about all the "what-ifs". Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I like you."

Neville blinked. "I like you, too, Teddy."

"No!" Teddy lowered his voice. "I mean, I _like_ you, Neville. I've liked you for a while, probably for a long time, but I didn't realise it until . . . " He bit his lips, realising it wouldn't be a good idea to mention his accidental voyeurism at Hogsmeade.

"That day in Hogsmeade. You saw me and my lover then." Neville's calm statement was just that, a statement, not a question. "You also stopped our Saturday get-togethers."

Teddy gaped at him. He'd imagined all sorts of conversations from the result of his confession, but this scenario had never occurred in his head. "I . . . how'd you know?"

"Teddy," Neville sighed. "I thought about this, and only two things came into my mind. One was that I did something to upset you. I wasn't certain what I might have done, but I must have done something to make you uncomfortable with me. The other possibility was that you've developed a crush on me, and that made you uncomfortable instead. With you here, visiting me on your final night instead of out partying with your friends, I figured the second possibility was the most logical."

Once again, Teddy felt like an idiot, but he hurried onto his next question, figuring he had nothing to lose. "How do you feel about me?"

Neville was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Teddy, I've known you since you were a child. You've grown up to become a fine wizard, and I admit you're very easy on the eyes, but . . . "

"Don't say it. Don't say I'm too young and don't know any better."

"Teddy, have you even been with anybody?"

"Well, no, but . . . "

"I don't want you to mistake your affection towards me."

"It's not a mistake!" Teddy felt his hair changing colour. He knew, without looking, it was fiery red right now. He pursed his lips and breathed hard through his nose as he tried to calm down. In a softer voice, he said, "It's not a mistake, nor am I confused. I know what I want, and I know my feelings well to know that I really do like you. That day, when I saw you in Hogsmeade, I was jealous of that guy. I was wishing I was in his place instead of him. I . . . I'm no longer your student. I'm of age, and I know what I want. I want you."

Neville stayed quiet, his usually warm brown eyes were void of any emotion, but Teddy saw it. A tiny glint of emotion. He wasn't sure exactly what that glint was, but his instincts told him it was something akin to desire and astonishment.

It was enough to give Teddy courage to say, "Kiss me, please. Kiss me. I want to . . . I want to try it with you."

Neville's eyes narrowed. "You know I can have my wards kick you out?"

Teddy nodded and declared, "But you won't." Again, following his instinct, he stepped around Neville's desk and stopped in front of Neville. Teddy could feel Neville's warmth, and it made him feel warm, his palms beginning to sweat. He took his hands out and reached out to tilt Neville's head slightly. In the last couple of years, Teddy had outgrown Neville by a couple of inches. Their eyes met, and this time Teddy didn't miss the glint of suppressed desire.

Slowly, Teddy moved closer, angling his head slightly. He could feel Neville's hot breath against his cheeks, and he stilled when only mere centimetres separated them. Teddy waited, wondering if Neville would push away or punch Teddy's noggin hard.

Neville did neither. Who made the next move, Teddy wasn't sure, but the gap between them closed and lips met each other. Neither moved, just two lips pressed against each other, both chapped but warm. The light pressure didn't give Teddy the spark he sought, so he was about to break it off, disappointed, but then Neville slightly parted his lips, and Teddy parted his, too. Their tongues, both hot and wet, encountered then, and that was when Teddy felt that delicious, powerful, and mind-blowing _zing_.

Blood rushed through Teddy's body, and he had a sensory overload as he tasted, smelled, and touched the man he'd been wanting for ages. All those dreams of him kissing and touching Neville were nothing compared to the actual real thing right this moment. He intensified the kiss, his tongue reaching deeper into Neville's sensual mouth. His hands, originally around Neville's hips, began to move and dance all over Neville's broad back and shoulders. While his mouth and his hands busied themselves, he pressed his whole body against Neville's, loving the hardness of a man's body and discovering just how wonderful Neville fit in his embrace.

Teddy wanted someone to freeze them, desperately wishing he could always savour this exact moment, but his longing went unanswered as Neville gently broke the kiss and stepped back as he panted lightly.

Panting himself, Teddy could feel disappointment growing inside of him. He struggled to keep his face neutral. "You didn't like it, right?"

Neville shook his head. "On the contrary," he said softly, reaching out to place a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "it was quite nice."

"Nice?" Teddy echoed. "_Nice_? It was beyond nice! I . . . kissing you was brilliant! It was so much different, so much better, so much . . . way better than kissing Helena!"

"Helena?" Neville started to laugh. "I see."

Teddy wasn't sure what made him say his next statement, but he did. He grabbed Neville's shoulder and looked at him fiercely. "You enjoyed it. You felt that zing, too."

"Zing? Is that what the younger crowds call it now?"

Teddy, embarrassed by his choice of word, ducked his head, blushing hard to match his hair colour. "Well, yes, zing. I blame my grandmother's secret stash of romance novels. I think that's where I picked up that word–"

Neville's hand went through Teddy's hair, and that calmed Teddy down. His fingers, so long and big and protective trailed down to touch Teddy's cheek. His voice gentle, he said, "I felt it, too. That spark. I've been with a few partners now, but kissing you, I felt that connection. Kissing you is different from the others."

Teddy's eyes brightened, and his hair changed to turquoise while his face still remained red. "Does that mean–" He couldn't continue it. Instead, he gave Neville a hopeful look.

"Well . . . " Neville's hesitation caused Teddy's stomach to plunge unpleasantly. "Teddy, I do like you, and I am attracted to you. However, I don't know if it'd be a good idea to start up a relationship with you so quickly."

"I see," Teddy said slowly. He heard the unsaid words. He knew Neville thought he was too young, not ready to get into a relationship with someone seventeen years older. He still had some growing up to do in Neville's eyes. He'd matured from a little child to a man now. He'd gone through many changes that were physical and concrete or mental and abstract. He'd evolved, and he wasn't finished. Neither was Neville, nor anybody else. Evolution was everywhere, inevitable and inescapable, but it could be manipulated, and that was exactly what Teddy planned to do. After all, he was a Slytherin.

Neville looked at him warily. "You're smiling. Rather dangerously. Should I worry?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, I plan to woo you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I agree we should take this slow. You know I've taken up an apprenticeship to become a Potions master? I'll be doing that with Professor Slughorn. That means I'll be in Hogwarts a lot. That also means . . . "

Neville chuckled. "I can't get rid of you that easily, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, get that mastery first, and then we'll take the next step."

"Wait, what?" Teddy glared, wondering if he'd just been outwitted by Neville, a Gryffindor of all people. "That might take a couple of years!"

Neville just laughed again. "We're wizards. We've got a pretty long lifespan, so why are you going to let two or three years hinder your goal?"

"When you put it that way . . . " Teddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine! It's obvious I can't win with you!"

Neville responded with a soft kiss to Teddy's cheek. "Glad you realised that. Now, do me a favour? Go out and party with your friends. You don't need to hole yourself up in here with me when your friends are leaving tomorrow."

"Can I have another one of those 'zinger-fied' kisses? On the mouth?" Teddy couldn't help asking.

"Fine, fine. But after that, I'll kick you out. I need to go water Maurice and Alec, and I'll have to make sure Clive is recovering from a burn one of the first year students caused, all right?"

"All right." And Teddy puckered up one last time for the night.

Now that he had hope, he would use it to his advantage. And his next goal was to convince Neville to take the next step sooner than later by asking Helena and Jacob to come up with a plan — never mind that their plans had a tendency to work or backfire or both.

Teddy was ready for anything.

Words: 10,472

Completed: February 26, 2011


End file.
